Conner's Visit
by Jenn11
Summary: Conner comes to visit brennan (and the team) in Sanctuary. We all know children sometimes see things adults don't, and Conner is no exception.BS AE
1. Chapter 1

A/n thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stories. I know this chapter is short. I just had to get Conner into Sanctuary. I promise the next chapter will be up soon, and will be longer and better. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Brennan!" Jesse called out to get his friends attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call coming in for you."  
  
"Thanks," Brennan said as he sat in front of the screen and took the call.  
  
Becky's face appeared. "Hi!"  
  
"Hi, yourself. What's going on? Are you guys OK?"  
  
"We're doing really well actually. That's sort of why I called. I'm working for an Insurance Company now. Investigating fraud. Who better to recognize a con than a con?"  
  
"I guess so," agreed Brennan with a chuckle. "That's good news. How's Connor?"  
  
"He's good. He misses you."  
  
"Well, I miss him too." Brennan saw the relief in Becky's eye's as he said this.  
  
"Then you may like the reason I called. I need to go away on a week or two as part of an investigation I'm doing. When I told Connor, he asked if he could stay with you while I'm gone. What do you think? Would that be OK?"  
  
Brennan's face lit up. "OK?! That would be great. Give us a chance to spend some real time together, without having to worry about being chased. You don't mind?"  
  
"No. I'd rather he stay with you than anyone else. And he needs a man in his life. Some time with you would be good for him I think. You're sure it won't be a problem?"  
  
Seeing Adam walk in Brennan asked him, "It's OK if Connor comes to stay for a week or two? Right?"  
  
Adam smiled at the excitement he heard in the younger mans voice and the happiness in his expression. "I don't see why not. Things are fairly quiet."  
  
"Thanks Adam!" Brennan said before looking back to Becky. "So where exactly are you going? And when are you leaving?"  
  
"I'll be in New York. I'm supposed to leave on the red eye flight tonight. I know it's short notice, but. . . "  
  
"That's fine." "Why don't you meet us for dinner?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They worked out the details of dinner and ended the call. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I realize that this chapter isn't really longer, like I promised, but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As he looked at the chess board Adam was amazed. He'd played against experienced adults who hadn't come this close to beating him. He also began to wonder if he shouldn't ask to do a genetic test, just to make sure this *wasn't* Brennan's son. He certainly had the clever intelligence to match Brennan's.  
  
He knew Brennan would be considered the brawn and Jesse the brain, by most. But he also knew things weren't that clear cut. Jesse was an excellent fighter, especially if you accounted for his ability to phase and mass. Brennan didn't share Jesse's computer skill but was quick witted and perceptive; except, he thought wryly, where it came to a certain beautiful feral and their obvious-to-everyone-but-them feelings for each other. While Brennan may not have had the best formal schooling Adam knew his love of reading had left him "book smart" as well as street smart.  
  
Adams thoughts were brought back to the present when the girls arrived. Shalimar spoke first. "We thought it might be fun to go get some food and then see a movie. Bren and Jesse are getting showered and changed from their training work out, but said it sounded good. How about you guys?"  
  
Conner smiled at the two girls. "Sounds great. I'm getting hungry. What movie?"  
  
This time Emma answered. "We aren't sure what's playing. We'll decide when we get there. Are their any movies you really want to see?"  
  
Watching the conversation Adam mused that Conner also had Brennan's charm with the ladies. Both Shalimar and Emma had been wrapped around his finger by the end of his first day with them. "I think we've all earned a night out. Food and a movie sounds like an excellent idea."  
  
The "argument" started almost immediately as they planned where to go before getting in the cars.  
  
"I'm in the mood for pasta," offered Emma.  
  
"I'd like something with meat. Like a stake, maybe." Was Shalimar's vote.  
  
Adam spoke next. "I think Emma's idea of pasta sounds good."  
  
"I think Bar B Q sounds good." Came Jesse's opinion. "I'm with Shalimar on the meat idea," noted Brennan. He turned to Conner. "You're the "guest of honor" tonight. Where do you want to go?"  
  
After thinking for a moment Conner smiled. "I'm hungry enough to eat whatever. How about we go to a buffet or something? That way everyone can have what they want?"  
  
"Not a bad idea. What do you guys think?"  
  
"Sounds good." "Fine by me." "Let's do it." Came the answers all at once.  
  
With that settled they got into the two cars and left for the night out together.  
  
Conner noticed Adam hold the car door open for Emma who'd walked over to the car Adam was near. He also noticed that Shalimar made no move to join Jesse in the back seat of that car but stayed near Brennan's mustang to ride with them.  
  
A/N  
  
lornrin: Thanks. Hope you'll like the rest.  
  
Blackpanther: I'll try to keep the updates coming quickly. Thank you.  
  
Deichtine: Thank you, I'll try not to disappoint.  
  
Fiery Feral: Glad you like the idea. I've been wanting them to bring Conner back, and since they won't I did. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you guys are liking it. I promise I'll get to the romance parts soon for those who want that.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Conner looked over at Jesse who was working at a different computer a few feet away. "Are you and Brennan best friends?"  
  
Jesse looked over to the boy before answering. "Yeah, we are. Why do you ask?"  
  
"When I grow up I want to have a best friend as cool as you are."  
  
"Thanks," responded Jesse with a smile on his face. He was flatterd, and a bit surprised by Conner's statement.  
  
"You know him pretty well, right?"  
  
"Yes. I guess I do," acknowledged Jesse.  
  
"Do you think he'd mind if I called him, dad. Even tough we found out he isn't my dad?"  
  
"No, Conner, I don't think he'd mind. I think he'd love it. Would you mind if he called you his son?"  
  
"No way. I'd like it." Came Conner's quick answer.  
  
"Well, that's how Brennan feels."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Commented Jesse with a grin as Brennan walked in the door.  
  
"Hey. I resemble that remark." Brennan joked back, then looked at Conner. "I was wondering if you wanted to play some basket ball."  
  
Conner decided to take his chance when he answered. "Sure, . . . Dad, I'd love to."  
  
He was worried when he saw Brennan freeze for a second, but relaxed when a HUGE grin spread across Brennan's face.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for, . . . Son?"  
  
Conner immediately grew a smile to match Brennan's and jumped from his chair to join Brennan. Jesse noted how similar the smiles seemed. "What? I'm not invited?" He asked in a mock hurt tone.  
  
The still grinning elemental looked over at his friend. "Nope. Sorry. One on One. Besides, don't you get tired of me beating you?"  
  
"I seem to remember beating you last time."  
  
Knowing Jesse had beaten him last time, and many other times, he said nothing but turned to follow Conner out of the room.  
  
Once they were away from the room Conner stopped and looked up at Brennan. "So, it's OK if I call you my dad? Even though. . ."  
  
"It's more than OK. As long as I get to call you my son. Deal?" Brennan asked then held out his hand.  
  
Conner took the offered hand and agreed. "Deal."  
  
Neither realized that Emma was in another room nearby and without trying picked up on the intense feelings of love, relief and happiness both of them were radiating. She smiled softly and returned to her meditation.  
  
Shalimar came into the area about halfway through the game, joined minutes later by Emma. They had quickly taken to cheering first for Brennan, then Conner and continued switching back and forth as the game continued.  
  
After the game Brennan walked up to Emma and Shalimar. "What no victory hugs?"  
  
"What victory? You two tied." pointed out Emma.  
  
"So we both won, and both get hugs." Came Conners "solution.".  
  
"OK. But AFTER you two get cleaned up. Right now you stink." Agreed Shalimar.  
  
Emma nodded and the guys laughed as they headed for their rooms for showers.  
  
Blackpanther: Thank you for the compliments. I will keep writing.  
  
ShadowFox: Thanks. Glad you like it.  
  
Lornein: Thank you. I'll keep the story going as fast as I can.  
  
PetiteCat: It's good to know that I got Conner down well. Not having much Becky ISN"T a coincidence ;-) LOL I promise I'll get the romances started soon. Fiery Feral: Thank you. More will be coming soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is longer so I hope you all like it. (It also kind-of starts the B/S romance) Thanks for reviewing. I'm starting school again this week so it may be longer in between posts, but I'll try and keep then coming as fast as I can.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Adam smiled at the sight that greeted him as he walked into the rec room. Brennan sat on the couch with his arms around Conner on one side and Shalimar on the other as they watched TV. He didn't think he'd ever seen the young man happier or more content. He was reluctant to break the moment, but was spared the decision by the show ending.  
  
"Brennan, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure, Adam." The younger man answered as he gave Conner and Shalimar each a quick squeeze before standing and walking over to Adam who noticed that Brennan didn't think twice about leaving Conner with Shalimar as Brennan followed him out of the room. Considering how protective he was of the boy, even in Sanctuary, that said a lot.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I just talked to a friend of mine. He's. . .connected with, . . .a very exclusive private school. He said he'd be willing to get Conner in and ensure that his mother, or you, wouldn't have to worry about the, uh, rather high costs. I know you can't just make this decision, but I'd like you to talk about it with his mother, and him. He'd get the best education possible and it could open a LOT of doors for him in the future. It's also a very secure school, he'd be safe." Adam added that last part knowing Conner's safety was a major concern to Brennan.  
  
"Maybe. But I'm going to need to know more. Why would your friend do this for Conner? Where is this school? What is this school?"  
  
"He'd do it for Conner because I asked him to and told him how smart Conner is. The school isn't far, a couple hours drive North. We'll take Becky and go and visit if you two, and Conner, decide you're interested.  
  
Conner is incredibly smart, and I see so much potential in him. I would hate to see that not be realized. You've seen how fast he's picked up the computer work Jesse is showing him. With. . .formal, recognized, education there is no future not open to him."  
  
Brennan thought for a moment before answering. "I hear you. But the street smarts he's got could also be useful one day. If he goes to some formal, high class school he might lose that."  
  
Adam understood Brennan's concern, but did not share it. "Brennan, no son of yours, biological or not, is ever going to have to worry about that. This could just give him the best of both worlds, cliched as I know it sounds. All I'm asking is that you consider it. The offer is there, it's not going anywhere."  
  
"Alright. I'll think about and talk to Becky." Agreed Brennan.  
  
"I'll leave you to think about it then." Adam sid, then turned to go back into the computer area. Brennan headed back to the rec rooom.  
  
Shalimar turned off the TV as Brennan and Adam left then turned to Conner. "What do ya want to do now?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Does Brennan know?"  
  
"Know what?" Asked Shalimar, not understanding his question.  
  
"That you love him?"  
  
Shalimar's eyes widened slightly at the blunt question. "What makes you think I love him?"  
  
Conner almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself. "I've seen the way you two are together. The way you look at each other. Are you worried he still loves my mom? He doesn't. Mom told me."  
  
"What do you mean? What did she tell you?"  
  
"That she and Bren used to love each other, but she hurt him and it broke their love, but that he still loved me. I'm not going to do anything to make him not love me like mom did. She feels real bad about it."  
  
Seeing his very real fear of losing Brennan's love she tried to reassure him. "Conner, you don't have to worry. I know Brennan pretty well, and there is *nothing* in this world that could make him not love you anymore. It's. . . different when two adults love each other. That can end, get broken and not be fixed, like your mom told you. But Bren thinks of you as his son, and that's a whole different kind of a love, it cannot be broken. I promise."  
  
"That's what mom said. Not in those words, but. . ." Conner's voice trailed off. He wanted to believe her, and his mom but was still not entirely convinced.  
  
"Well, your mom is a smart woman, and she was right."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question." Conner noted, wanting to get back to the original subject.  
  
Seeing no way out she answered, "No. I haven't told him. I love him, but I'm not sure if he loves me."  
  
"Then you're blind. I'm a kid and I can see it. It's just like in the movies. The way the hero always looks at the girl. That's how he looks at you."  
  
Shalimar sensed Brennan's presence getting closer and heard his footsteps a few seconds later. She turned to look at the door. "So what Adam want? Anything wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Just some stuff. What have you two been up to?"  
  
Throwing Shalimar a look Conner stood up. "We where just talking. I think I'll go see if Adam wants to play another game of chess." He smiled at Brennan as he hurried to the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Brennan wanted to know.  
  
"Um, can we go somewhere private to talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Seeing the concern in his eyes she reassured him. "Nothing's wrong. I just. . .don't want the others walking in on the middle of this conversation. It's about us, not Conner."  
  
"OK. How about your room?" He suggested knowing that as a feral she'd feel more comfortable on her "own turf". He held out his hand which she took as she stood up and held as they walked to her room.  
  
A/N: I know. I'm evil to end it here. Next chapter starts the Adam/Emma romance stuff then we'll be back to Shal/Bren.  
  
PeTiTeCat: Yes, love is in the air, and it's going to get more that way in the next few chapters. Thanks.  
  
Carrot6: Yes Adam and Emma. Starting next chapter. You're right there aren't a lot of Adam/Emma fics which is why I decided to make this one with that pairing.  
  
Lornein: Again, thank you. More soon.  
  
Fiery Feral: I will keep going. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As they set up they board for yet another game of Chess Conner broke the silence. "I don't get grown ups sometimes."  
  
Adam smiled at the boy and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"You know Brennan and Shalimar like each other, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'd gotten that impression."  
  
"Everyone sees it but them. She's worried he doesn't love her and I'm not sure why he hasn't told her."  
  
"Well, things can be complicated when you're an adult. It would be nice if things were that simple, but they aren't always."  
  
Seeing his opening Conner took it. "Is that why you haven't told Emma you love her? ' Cause things are complicated? I mean, how complicated can it be? You love her. She loves you. Sounds pretty simple."  
  
"How did we go from talking about Brennan and Shalimar to talking about me and Emma?"  
  
"'Cause you're all in the same situation. So how are things complicated with you and Emma?" Conner pressed, not wanting Adam to sidetrack the conversation.  
  
"Did your mom ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?"  
  
"Sure, lots of times. But I'm not a cat."  
  
"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"  
  
"No," answered Conner with a grin.  
  
"Alright, For one thing I am old enough to be her father, so she is almost sure to think I'm too old for her. For another I'm in charge of the team. If Emma and I. . . get involved that might cause problems with the team. It's already hard enough for me to send her out on the dangerous missions, if we were together it would be even worse."  
  
"I think causing problems for the team is part of why Brennan hasn't said anything to Shal. But who cares if you're older? Emma doesn't , and she's the only one that matters. I don't think the others would mind if you were together. Brennan and Shal would probably like it since it would mean they could be together."  
  
Adam had to admit that Conner had a point. "Yes they might. But it could still cause problems for the team, especially if things don't end up working out. It's to big a risk. And I still have no idea if Emma feels the same way. She could very easily see me as a father figure like Shalimar does."  
  
"I don't think so," disagreed Conner. "But right now let's play some chess."  
  
Adam was more than happy to agree and end the conversation. After the game Conner went in search of Emma.  
  
Conner found Emma in the rec room looking at the videos. "Hey Conner. Want to join me for a video. I can't seem to make up my mind what I want to watch."  
  
"Can we talk for a few minutes first?"  
  
"Of course. What do you want to talk about?" As she spoke she stood and moved to the coach where Conner had taken a seat.  
  
"Adam."  
  
Emma felt a flash of panic and reached out to sense Adam and was relieved when their were no negative impressions. "What about him? He seemed OK when I saw him earlier. Is anything wrong?"  
  
Hearing the concern in her voice Conner knew he had been right about her feelings for Adam. "Nothing, really. I just think he's lonely."  
  
"Lonely? All four of us are here most of the time. How could he be lonely?"  
  
"You haven't "read" him have you?"  
  
"No! Of course not. That would be invading his privacy. I try not to do that with any of my friends."  
  
"But you can still sense things from them. Right?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes. If the thought or emotion is strong enough I pick things up with out trying. Or I can get a general impression, but nothing specific."  
  
"But you've never sensed that he loves you?" Conner asked in a tone that bordered on skeptical.  
  
"He loves all of us. I don't have to read him to know that. He thinks of us as his family. His children."  
  
"The others yeah. But I don't think that's how he feels about you." Seeing some emotion he couldn't be sure of flash through her eyes Conner quickly continued. "He's in love with you."  
  
"What?! Why would you think that? It's impossible."  
  
"It's not any more impossible than you loving him. My mom taught me to read people. You watch how they act. Listen to their tone of voice. You can learn a lot. Brennan and Shalimar are in love and so are you and Adam. Brennan treats Shalimar differently than he does you, reacts to her differently. And Adam is that way with you. He's protective of Shalimar, like a dad. But with you it's different. I think it's what my mom called possessive. And besides, he told me."  
  
Emma's eyes widened and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "He told you?" She wanted to believe but was afraid to. He let down if he was wrong would be to great. It was one of the main reasons she'd never read him. She couldn't stand to know without any dots that he thought of her as just a daughter. That he had no interest in her as a woman. As long as she didn't know for sure she could hold on to her hope.  
  
"Yes. He's just afraid that you don't love him. That you think he's to old."  
  
"I. . . "  
  
"Should go talk to him. Great idea. I'll stay here and watch a video. Bye."  
  
Shaking her head slightly at Conner's rather obvious manipulation she decided that maybe she should do as he suggested. She admitted to herself that she'd been wanting to for a while. Now she had hope that he returned her feelings she took a deep, calming breath and headed to the lab, knowing that is where Adam was. She could always sense where he was, even without trying.  
  
A/N: Please don't shoot me. I know this is the second cliffhanger in a row and I now have both couples (and you guys) waiting. I promise not to make them (or you) wait long. I wouldn't dare.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thank you. Sorry to leave things in a cliff hanger again.  
  
Petite Cat: Here's the A/E beginning. B/S will be continued soon.  
  
Lornein: Thanks. I will try.  
  
FireFeral: Thank you!  
  
Victoria: Again, Thanks!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They really do inspire me and help me get the updates done faster. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Shalimar locked the door behind them as Brennan sat one of the two chairs she kept in her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, facing him, looking down as she tried to collect her thoughts and figure out how to start the conversation.  
  
"You said nothing was wrong. But you aren't acting like this is good news. Whatever it is. Are you OK?"  
  
Shalimar looked up at him and answered. "Well, I think that's going to depend on you. I know is sudden, but I'm not sure how else to say it. Conner thinks we're in love. He said I should tell you that I love you, and that he was sure you love me. Was he right?"  
  
Brennan felt his heart constrict at the uncertainty and vulnerability in her voice. Knowing actions would mean more than words he raised his hand to gently caress her cheek. Then he leaned forward and whispered "yes" into her mouth as he began kissing her.  
  
Within seconds she was lying back on the bed with him above her. After several minutes of intense kissing and wandering hands he rolled to the side, but stayed facing her. "Does that answer you're question?" He asked with a slight half smile.  
  
She rolled onto her side to face him before replying with a seductive smile of her own. "If I say no can we continue? 'Cause if so I think I might need a *lot* of persuading."  
  
Brennan was very tempted to take her up on the "offer". "I thought you said we needed to talk?"  
  
"As long as that's how you answer all my questions. Otherwise I think I've had enough talk. I know what I need to; you love me. I've been wanting this for a long time. You know how patient I am. . . not."  
  
"Me neither," agreed Brennan. Shalimar frowned slightly when he sat up but relaxed as he began to take off his shirt. She put her hands on his to stop him. "May I?" Brennan dropped his hands instantly, liking her idea. She ran her hands slowly up his sides, taking the fabric of the shirt with them, then pulled the shirt all the way off. She paused for a moment to enjoy the view. She then began to run her hands over his chest.  
  
"My turn," announced Brennan in a low voice as he moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt.  
  
Within minutes they were naked on the bed together and making love. A few hours later Shalimar raised her head from it resting place on Brennan's shoulder. He'd pulled a sheet over them before they'd both started doing in and out of consciousness completely content, she pulled it up a little closer, using the movement as an excuse to run her hand over his chest. She turned her head to place a kiss on her shoulder. He used his free hend to lift her face towards him for a kiss.  
  
A few minutes later Shalimar broke away slightly. "I'm going to take a shower. Join me?"  
  
"Definitely." He agreed quickly following her out of the bed.  
  
Half an hour, and all the hot water, later they were back in her room, wrapped in towels. As Shalimar started combing through her wet hair Brennan took the comb from her. "Here, let me do that. I love your hair. Please tell me you plan to keep it long."  
  
"I like it long. Thanks. I feel spoiled."  
  
"Get used to it. I think I'm going to enjoy spoiling you."  
  
"As long as I get to spoil you in return."  
  
"You won't get any argument on that from me."  
  
"Didn't think so." Replied Shalimar. She was pleased that they still had the usual friendly banter. She'd been concerned that being together might ruin the friendship. Brennan shared a similar felling as he finished combing out her hair. Knowing his strength she was amazed, but not surprised, at how gentle he was, being careful not to pull the hair and hurt her.  
  
Once they were dressed again Shailmar moved her other chair around to face the one Brennan was once again sitting in. "I should probably sit here so we don't get. . .distracted again. At least no until tonight."  
  
"I think we should tell the others. They'll find out soon enough anyway and I don't think it would be a good idea to try and keep our relationship secret."  
  
"I agree. But what is our relationship, Bren? How serious do you see us being?"  
  
"Very serious. I know I've been with others, but I never made them any promises I wasn't going to keep. I love you. I want to be with you, and only you."  
  
"And I want to be with you. I love you with every thing I am. There have been guys I've felt a feral attraction for and guys I gave my heart to. You're the only one who's ever reached me on both levels- both sides. The only one who's accepted both sides of me."  
  
"I hope this won't be a problem for Adam."  
  
She considered before answering. "He won't like it much, but he'll understand. I think he's in love with Emma but won't admit it."  
  
"You think he's in love with Emma?"  
  
"Yeah. I know him. We've been together a while. I've seen a change in the relationship. But I'd rather talk about us, and our relationship, right now. I'm curious, when did you first know you loved me?"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, as a *feline* feral you might want to remember that." Brennan teased her before answering. "I think it started when we all had to face our worst fears after Henry got us. You were hurting, fighting your worst nightmares and there was nothing I could do to help. I hated it. You don't remember this, but you were taking a nap on the couch. I pulled the blanket around you and kissed your forehead. You looked so beautiful."  
  
"That's sweet. Thank you. I think realized how I felt about you when Lorna had you under her spell. I was jealous, but didn't want to admit it at the time." Brennan stomach growled loud enough for Shalimar to hear. "Let's go get you some food. And if you're hungry I'm sure Conner is."  
  
He nodded and stood, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked out of her room.  
  
A/N: Next it's back to A/E. I'll make it soon. Any suggestions / requests on what should happen after that?  
  
Petite Cat: Was this soon enough and enough romance? LOL Thanks.  
  
Diechtine: I figured the team couldn't be out fighting ALL the time. Glad you like the idea of them just having some "quiet" time. Thanks for the compliment on how I'm handling Conner.  
  
Lornein: I'm glad you're liking the A/E. It's a change for me, but a nice one. Thank you.  
  
Fire Feral: Thanks. I'm hurrying. I like my throat where it is. LOL  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks for forgiving the cliff hangers. I'll trying not to leave A/E hanging on to long. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I've nver written anything for E/A before so I hope it's works and that you like it. Feedback to let me know would be great. (hint-hint) I'm not completely sure what's next so it may be longer until I decide and get to the next chapter. (but at least I took care of the cliffhangers, right?)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Emma found Adam in the lab, as usual. "Hi Adam. Got a few minutes?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. "For you? Always. What's on your mind?"  
  
Emma sat down in her usual chair near Adam before answering. "Something Conner said."  
  
"He talked to you?"  
  
"Yes. He told me, a little, about your conversation with him." "I see. What, exactly, did he tell you?" Asked Adam, curious, and not a little worried.  
  
"That you love me. The same way I love you. That you don't just think of me as a daughter, like you do Shalimar." Emma paused and looked Adam in the eye. "Was he right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Without thinking Emma stood and walked over to Adam. He also stood and drew her into his arms. He slowly bent to kiss her, giving her one last chance to pull away. She had no intention of taking it. She returned his kiss with a passion that surprised both of them. Adam reluctantly broke the kiss a few minutes later.  
  
"This isn't the right place for this."  
  
Emma blinked and looked around. She'd been so caught up in his kiss she'd forgotten where they were. The thought that Adam sure knew how to kiss crossed her mind. "Then where is?"  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Emma began to move out of his arms but he gently held her in place. He waited until she met his eyes. "You're sure this is what you want?"  
  
"I'm sure that you are who I want. Who I love. And yes I want to be with you."  
  
Moving one hand from her waist he took her hand and lifted t to his lips for a kiss before leading her out of the lab and toward his room.  
  
Emma paused when she stepped into his room. She had never been in his room before and wanted to see it. She quickly decided that it reflected him. The colors were dark, but not depressingly so, and bits of color where scattered around. It was tidy and organized. She felt certain that he knew where everything was without looking.  
  
Adam misinterpreted her hesitation, worried that she'd suddenly changed her mind. He let go of her hand and took a step away from her. The movement got her attention; as did the surge of disappointment and sadness that swept through him, strong enough for her to sense.  
  
"Adam, I just wanted to look. To see what your room was like. Unless you want me to go?" She teased with a slight smile, knowing that he didn't.  
  
"No. Stay. Please."  
  
In answer she took another step into the room before closing the door and locking it.  
  
As they made love Emma relaxed her mental shields. She could easily fell Adam's love and desire for her, and the pleasure she was giving him. Without thinking she reached out to his mind to give him an impression of the pleasure and joy he was giving her; of the intense love she felt for him. It caught Adam off guard for a few seconds until his quick intelligence understood what was happening, then he reveled in it.  
  
Much later Emma lay circled in his arms spoon fashion. As she started to move Adam tightened his arm around her slightly, not wanting her to leave. He relaxed it when he realized she was simply turning to face him.  
  
"Can we stay like this for a while. . . forever."  
  
"The idea does have it's. . . attractions." Since he let his hand wander along her body as he said this she had no trouble understanding his meaning.  
  
They were both startled when his pone rang. After giving her a quick kiss he leaned over the side of his bed to pick up his pants here they had earlier been dropped and pulled his phone out of the pocket. "Yes."  
  
As Adam spoke Emma slid to her edge of the bed to retrieve her clothes and began dressing.  
  
"All right. See you then." Adam said and hung up the phone. Neither said a word as he also got dressed before they "met" at the end of the bed.  
  
"Is everything OK?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll know more once I meet this contact tonight. There are a few things I need to check before the meeting. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand. How about I get us some food while you start looking and then I can help you?" She offered.  
  
He whispered thank you against her lips as he gave her a final kiss. He released her reluctantly and saw the same emotion in her eyes as they left his room.  
  
A/N:  
  
lornein: That scene was one of the first REAL B/S moments, and one of my favorites, so I couldn't resist putting it in. Glad you liked the idea. Thank you.  
  
Fiery Feral: I love B/S too. Guess that's pretty obvious, huh? ;-) Any way, thanks.  
  
Canadian-chic: Thank you. I will consider the Jesse being jealous idea, thanks for the help.  
  
Cate faerie: Glad you like this story. I like your idea for your story we can always use more A/E fics. There aren't that many. I'll try to hurry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
As Emma entered the kitchen she was pleased by the sight that greeted her. Jesse was showing Conner how to shape the ground beef for burgers with Brennan standing behind Conner giving "helpful" comments. Shalimar was at another counter slicing tomatoes with lettuce and cheese sitting nearby.  
  
Since the men where occupied and didn't need another person she walked over to Shalimar. "What can I do?"  
  
"Could you get the stuff for the table? And have you seen Adam? We need to tell him it's almost time to eat."  
  
"He's in the computer area I think. Checking something. I'll get him in a minute." Emma answered before going to the cupboard and getting out plates.  
  
Before long they where all sitting down to eat. The guys immediately started a friendly argument about who should get the credit for the delicious burgers.  
  
"Guys. Something may have come up." Adams quiet comment immediately got their attention. "I received a call from one of my contacts. He wants to meet me tonight. Shalimar, I'd like you to come with me. With your feral senses you'll be able to see things in the dark that I can't. And I may need back up."  
  
Adam shifted his focus from Shalimar to Emma for a second and saw the hurt reaction on her face. He regretted that but knew he'd have to wait and talk to her later, privately. "Brennan, I want you and Emma ready to come in the Helix if we need it. Jesse I want you on the computer watching with the satellites; Conner can stay with you. Brennan?" Adam looked looking over at him to get "approval" for Conner staying with Jesse.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." Brennan replied, glad that Adam had asked for his approval.  
  
"I wanna come." Said Conner, looking hopefully at Brennan.  
  
"Sorry, but if we go in the Helix it'll mean there was trouble. I promised your mom to keep you *out* of trouble."  
  
"I'll show you how we get information from the satellites. How does that sound?"  
  
"OK. That does sound fun," agreed Conner.  
  
Brennan shot Jesse a thankful look.  
  
After dinner Adam went to his lab and Emma followed. "Why Shalimar? Why not me? With my psionic abilities I could sense anyone else being there better than Shal. And I could sense his intentions, whether he's lying or not."  
  
"Emma, I can't help wanting to protect you. But I would have chosen Shalimar for this anyway, even if we weren't together. I know your fighting skills are good and getting better, but you still can't equal Shalimar. She can also see in the dark and move silently. And I just have a gut feeling that may need her there."  
  
Sensing that he was being honest with her, Emma relented. "All right."  
  
"I promise, you will still go out on missions. Just not this one." Adam reassured her as he moved closer and pulled her into a kiss, which she happily responded to.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Brennan knocked on Shalimar's door as she finished changing into black clothes.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Brennan entered and closed the door behind him. Shalimar walked slowly towards him as she noticed him taking in her tight-fitting black pants and shirt. When she reached him she raised her arms around his neck to pull his face down for a kiss. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer as he returned the kiss. Neither broke away from the kiss until the need for oxygen forced them to. Shalimar rested her head on his broad shoulder, enjoying the fell of the solid muscle under his tee shirt.  
  
"Be careful." Brennan instructed in a serious tone.  
  
"Always am."  
  
Brennan shook his head slightly at that then kissed her hair. "I mean it. Adam doesn't like anyone else along when he meets a contact; so he has to be pretty worried if he's bringing you as back up and has us waiting with the Helix just for a meet."  
  
"I promise I'll call if things go bad. Right now Adam's waiting for me."  
  
After another long kiss they left her room with each keeping an arm around the other.  
  
A/N:  
  
Petite Cat: Hope you like what I'll come up with. Thank you for the great compliments. I'm glad you like the pairings.  
  
Fiery Feral: Bren/Shal are my favorite couple but I thought it would be mean to let those two have *all* the fun. Thanks.  
  
Lornein: At least we can keep the characters of Emma and Adam in the fan fiction. It is too bad they won't be on the show. Thank you.  
  
Evanfarmersonlygal: Glad you're liking the A/E It's my first time writing for them and a little different. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"What's bothering you, Emma?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied, a little to quickly.  
  
"I may not be a psionic, but I am pretty good at telling when someone is lying. And it's not like you to lie, anyway."  
  
"I'm worried about Adam. . . and Shalimar."  
  
"So am I. But Adam's smart, and he can handle himself. Shalimar won't let anything happen to him. I just hope nothing happens to her."  
  
Hearing the concern in his voice Emma tried to distract herself from her worries by focusing on Brennan and his worries. "You're really worried about her, huh? Could that be because you love her?"  
  
"How. . . never mind. Psionic."  
  
Emma chuckled. "Yes, but I didn't need my abilities to tell you two are in love. It's become fairly obvious lately. She'll be fine. She's an amazing fighter, and with her feral senses no one can sneak up on her."  
  
"I hope you're right. So what about you and Adam?" Asked Brennan, feeling that it was her turn to answer.  
  
"How did *you* know?"  
  
"I heard it in your voice just now. And there was the look you gave him at dinner when he said he was taking Shalimar, not you. I've suspected for a while now. Living how I did you learn to read people."  
  
Shalimar's quiet voice over Brennan's COM ring interrupted the conversation. "Bren, we have company. I can't be sure how many yet, but at least 8, they're armed. I think you'd better get in here. Hurry."  
  
Shalimar broke the connection without waiting for an answer. Since the men where still spread out in the trees she moved to start taking them out one by one. She hoped her impression that they were waiting for Adam's contact to leave was correct, since it would buy her a little time.  
  
She'd gotten four of the men when she looked over and saw the contact leaving. She gave up on stealth and sprinted towards the clearing, and Adam. "Get down! Ambush!"  
  
Hearing Shalimar's warning Adam dropped to the ground. Shalimar dived towards him and rolled them towards the nearest cover, in a direction that she'd already knocked out the "guard".  
  
Adam heard her pained gasp as a bullet hit her. As they crawled the last foot into the protective trees they heard the Double Helix overhead. Holding her side Shalimar passed out from the intense pain. Her last thought was that this hurt worse than any other wound she'd ever gotten.  
  
As they got out of the Helix Emma scanned the area and sent psionic blasts to knock out the rest of the men. Brennan wanted to help but wasn't foolish enough to send that much electricity into a forest and risk a fire, instead he called for Shalimar and Adam.  
  
"We're over here, Brennan," called Adam. Brennan ran over to them, quickly followed by Emma. Seeing Shalimar unconscious and soaked with blood he dropped to her side.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded of Adam.  
  
"She was shot. We need to get her back to Sanctuary, *now*!"  
  
Brennan carefully lifted her into his arms and stood. Emma and Adam followed behind him. As Emma piloted the Helix Brennan helped Adam with Shalimar. They quickly got the wound bandaged and the bleeding under control.  
  
Brennan looked over at Adam with worried eyes. "Why isn't she waking up? She's been shot before and this hasn't happened."  
  
"Eric, my contact, told me there was a new poison, specially designed to work on new mutants, especially ferals. He must have guessed that I'd bring Shalimar as back up. The trap wasn't meant for me, it was meant for her. So they could test the new poison."  
  
"How did he even know about Shalimar? You told him?!" Demanded Brennan in a low and angry voice.  
  
"No! Of course not! Think, Brennan. He's working with the government. And there are people in some circles who know about us."  
  
"I'm sorry, Adam. I'm just worried about her." As Brennan said this he reached down to smooth a piece of hair out of Shalimar's face.  
  
Adam saw the loving gesture but didn't comment on it as Emma began landing the Helix.  
  
Brennan again lifted the unconscious woman and carried her to the medical area, being careful not to move the bandages. Jesse and Conner where waiting for them.  
  
Seeing that Brennan was not leaving Shalimar anytime soon Emma spoke up. "Conner, I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's pretty late."  
  
Conner's name caught Brennan's attention and he looked over at them. "That's a good idea. If you want we can talk in the morning."  
  
Seeing all the blood on his father Conner was scared and walked over to him. "Are you OK?"  
  
Looking down Brennan noticed that he had Shalimar's blood on him and realized Conner was worried it was his. He went down on one knee so they'd be on eye level. "I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. That's Shal's blood. But don't worry Adam's going to help her. She's going to be fine. Want me to walk you to your room? I need to change out of these clothes any way."  
  
Conner nodded and took his fathers hand. But before leaving he looked over at Shalimar once more. He liked her and hoped Brennan was right that she'd be fine.  
  
After taking Conner to his room Brennan went to his and changed out of the blood soaked clothes then was back at Shalimar's side in under 15 minutes.  
  
Adam was at the lab equipment and with Emma helping him while Jesse had taken Brennan's place at Shalimar's side. Brennan sat on her other side and took her small hand in his bigger one. The size difference served to remind him how fragile she seemed at the moment.  
  
Adam looked over at the three. "Jesse, I need to get in the databases and see if you can find anything about this poison, or the people who are making it. I've written down some things for you to start with." Jesse reluctantly stood and took the paper from Adam before heading to the computers.  
  
"Isn't there anything we can do to help her?"  
  
"I've given her a broad based anti-toxin, it should help keep her alive until we can find the correct antidote. Other than that we'll have to treat the symptoms as they appear."  
  
That answer was a long way from satisfying Brennan. "What if that's not good enough? You're the one that insisted she had to be there. You're the reason she's dying. I'm betting that bullet was aimed at you, but she took it to save you."  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
"Stay out of it Emma."  
  
"No! She made her own choices. She chose to go. She chose to protect Adam. You yelling at him won't help her, and she wouldn't want it. Now be quiet and let Adam work. Please."  
  
Knowing she was right Brennan nodded and turned his attention back to Shalimar.  
  
Two hours later Adam knew what the poison was but had no way to counteract it. Jesse came into the lab and gave Adam what he'd found. Sensing how tired all three of the men were Emma spoke. "I think we should all get some rest and start with clear heads in the morning. Shalimar is stable enough for now, and we won't help her if we're to tired to think."  
  
"I hate to say it, but Emma's right," agreed Jesse. Adam reluctantly nodded and set the papers Jesse had handed him on the counter.  
  
"I'll sleep here," Brennan said in a tone that wasn't angry, but told the others it would do no good to argue.  
  
After the others left Brennan once again turned his attention to the woman he loved.  
  
He spoke to her in a quiet, almost desperate, voice. "Shal, don't leave me. Not now. Please. You know I hate to beg, but I'm begging you to stay with me, stay with us. I love you. I know you can't hear me but I want to tell you that anyway. I haven't gotten to say it much, and I. . .I like how it sounds. But I like even better how it sounds when you say you love me. So you gotta wake up and say that again. Say you love me. All the people I've loved. . . they've left me. My dad. My mom. Even my old friends. Don't you leave me too. I couldn't stand to lose you.  
  
I want to have a future with you. I know I could make you happy. There are things I want to tell you. Places I want to show you. You know I like the city better than being out in nature. But there's this place my mom took me. It's where she and dad used to go. It's by the beach and it's so beautiful. You'd love it. You'd also be in a swimsuit, which I would love. We could have a bonfire on the beach. Stay out all night under the stars, making love, or just being together. I really wouldn't care as long as you where with me. You have to stay with me."  
  
Brennan fell silent but continued to hold her hand, which he'd never released; almost as if he was afraid he'd lose her if he let go. He raised his free hand to gently stroke her cheek and then her hair. The emotional stress took it toll and he leaned back in the chair and slept, his hand still holding hers.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Emma checked on Conner in his room then stopped by hers just long enough to change into pajama bottoms and a tank top. She felt a little nervous as she approached Adam's door.  
  
At her knock he opened the door. She noticed he had taken off his shoes but still wore his long sleeve shirt and slacks. She followed him into the room and closed the door. "Adam, you need to get some rest."  
  
"I know. I. . .was hoping you'd come."  
  
She smiled slightly, playfully. "Ahh, so I get to help undress you? How thoughtful."  
  
"Emma, that's not. . . "  
  
"I know. I just wanted you to relax a bit, to smile. But it isn't a bad idea. Is it?"  
  
Hearing the uncertainty in the last question Adam took her in his arms and reassured her. "No. It's a wonderful idea. But tonight I think we both need to actually sleep. I would definitely like you to hold that thought for sometime soon, very soon."  
  
As Adam changed Emma climbed into the bed. A few minutes later Adam also got in bed and pulled her close.  
  
"Adam, I. . . I can feel your guilt. But it wasn't your fault. If Shal were awake she'd be the first one to tell you that. Brennan didn't mean what he said. He was just angry and lashed out. But he was more angry at himself than you."  
  
"Why would he be angry at himself?"  
  
"Because he wasn't there to protect her. And now he can't help her. He fells helpless, and Brennan doesn't do helpless very well."  
  
"I hadn't noticed," replied Adam.  
  
Emma was pleased to hear the amusement in his voice and leaned in to kiss him. He returned it then slowly pulled away slightly. "I also feel guilty because I can't help but be glad it isn't you lying there poisoned; that I didn't take you with me. What kind of man does that make me-- to think that when the woman I consider a daughter is lying there dying? I understand Brennan's feelings because I know I'd feel the same way if it were you."  
  
"Brennan loves me like I was his sister and he probably wishes that you had taken me and that I was the one hurt. It's human nature. Please don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, it might have been better. You said the poison was designed for ferals, it might not have hurt me."  
  
"No! Please don't say that. It's worst for ferals, but any new mutant would be affected. Let's try and sleep." Having said that Adam captured her mouth for a last long kiss; one that made Emma glad they were lying down since it felt like her body was melting. Soon they where both asleep, having found some measure of peace in each others arms.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Jesse lay n his bed but couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of Shalimar, and Brennan. He knew that the chance of a relationship between him and Shalimar was long past, but couldn't help the stirrings of jealousy he felt.  
  
It had been impossible not to notice how protective, and even possessive, of Shalimar Brennan tended to be; and that Shalimar allowed it told him all he needed to know about her feelings for Brennan. Tonight had been more extreme than normal and Jesse figured they were now together.  
  
He really had cared for the other woman he'd dated, but without anyone at the moment his feelings for Shalimar were coming to the surface. He pushed them down and finally went to sleep.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure whether to continue with Jesse feeling jealous or to let it go; any opinions on the subject would be welcomed. Please? I "owe" another show a couple story chapters so I'll post more of this story on Monday.  
  
Petite Cat: Thank you. Here's more, and more will be coming. This is already longer than I thought it would be, but since you guys like it. . .  
  
Canadian chic14: Hope you like the start I made on your idea of Jesse feeling jealous. Thanks for the idea.  
  
Day Owl: You are welcome, and I'm glad you like the story. More A/E will be coming.  
  
Alana Xavier1: Thanks. Glad you like the A/E. It's a little different, but fun to write.  
  
Lornein: Again, thank you, and you're welcome.. Hope you weren't disappointed with what came next. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I got the idea for Emma entering Shalimar's mind and how it would play out from the episode Reality Check.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Adam found Brennan awake and watching the still unconscious feral. "Morning."  
  
"Morning. There hasn't been any change."  
  
Adam nodded and started to read the papers Jesse had left him the night before. Emma came in a few minutes later with a trey of four coffee cups. Jesse wasn't far behind her. Brennan didn't usually like coffee but eagerly reached for one, wanting the caffeine. Jesse and Adam took theirs as well.  
  
Adam soon returned his attention to the papers. Emma looked at the monitors showing Shalimar's condition. The readings had gone down some from the night before and that worried Emma. They weren't to bad but if they continued to drop it wouldn't be another day before she went critical, after that it would only be a matter of hours.  
  
Coming to a decision she reached out with her mind to enter Shalimar's. She found herself in a forest. From the look of things and slight chill in the air she thought it was early fall. She began calling out to Shalimar. A few moments later she appeared.  
  
"Emma, what's going on?"  
  
Knowing the feral preferred things straight, she answered. "We're in your mind. You're in a coma. What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I was in the forest with Adam for his meeting. I got shot and when I woke up I was here."  
  
"You're a feral, and the last place you remember was a forest. That's probably why your mind created this forest setting." Explained Emma, mostly thinking aloud.  
  
"It doesn't seem like I've been here long but it's gone from summer to fall in what feels like less than a day. Any idea why?"  
  
Emma wanted to comfort her friend but knew she needed the truth. "I think it's your minds reaction to what's happening to your body. It's only been overnight. I think that as you're physical condition gets worse your mental surrounding reflect that. As your body begins to die this forest we're in, your mind, will begin to die as well."  
  
"I don't have much time, do I?"  
  
Emma raised sad eyes to meet Shalimar's. "No. The bullet you got shot with was poisoned. It's a new poison; especially deadly to ferals. Adam is working on a cure. Jesse's seeing what he can find in the computers. Brennan stayed with you all night. Conner's worried about you. We all are."  
  
"Adam's blaming himself, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. How did. . ."  
  
Shalimar interrupted. "I've been with him a long time, I know how he thinks."  
  
"Brennan's blaming himself too. That we didn't get there fast enough for him to protect you." Emma paused for a moment, distracted. "They know I'm here, in your mind. I have to go back. We'll find the antidote. Just hang on."  
  
Emma opened her eyes to see a very worried Brennan. "Emma?"  
  
"I'm fine. Shalimar is OK. For now. I explained what's going on."  
  
"You went into her mind without telling us?" Adam questioned in a tone that was half question, half accusation.  
  
"It seemed like the right thing to do. Did the information Jesse gave you help?" Emma asked as a distraction.  
  
"Yes. I think I now where to start now. I'll need you help."  
  
Conner walked in, yawning, and immediately went to stand beside his father. Brennan put an arm around his son's shoulders. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Good. Is she any better?"  
  
"Not yet. But Adam is working on the cure now. How about some breakfast?"  
  
Conner smiled up at Brennan. "Sounds good. What are we having?"  
  
"What ever you want. Come on. Let's go see what's in the kitchen." Brennan reluctantly left Shalimar as Conner almost dragged him out of the room; the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to help her and that his son needed him was the only thing that let him leave. "Coming, Jess?"  
  
"Right behind ya."  
  
Emma walked over to Adam. "Let's go with them. We'll think better if we've eaten something, instead of being distracted by hunger."  
  
"Would you bring me something? I don't want to leave her alone." As he spoke Adam looked over at Shalimar and glanced at the monitors.  
  
"Sure. We'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
The team spent the day worrying about Shalimar and trying to help. Jesse changed his search to trying to find Eric in the hopes that he might know something that would help them. Conner talked Brennan into watching a video with him. Brennan's near sleepless night caught up with him and he dozed through most of it. Emma and Adam worked in the lab. By lunch it was obvious that Shalimar had gotten worse.  
  
Late in the afternoon Jesse walked over to Brennan, who was still sitting with Shalimar. "I needed a break from the computers, and you need a break from this."  
  
"I'm fine Jess. I had a break this morning, watched a video with Conner."  
  
"No. You slept through a video with Conner. There's a difference. You needed the sleep, but now Conner needs you. Didn't you promise him another martial arts lesson today?"  
  
"Yes, but. . ."  
  
"But nothing, Bren. You have *never* been one to break a promise. Don't start now. Not with your boy. I'll stay with Shalimar. Adam and Emma are right here. Conner's probably tired of video games by now and you need to work off some stress."  
  
Hearing the determination in his friends voice Brennan know it wouldn't do any good to argue, so he stood up and stretched. "You're right. On all counts. Thanks."  
  
Jesse grinned at him. "What are friends for? When you guys are done you can sit with Shalimar while we eat and I'll bring you some food in."  
  
Giving him a nod Brennan went to get Conner. Both had enjoyed the lessons in martial mrts that Brennan had been giving Conner almost daily. Conner was a quick study and picked up the moves quickly. The others hadn't been surprised to see how patient and good a teacher Brennan was.  
  
By dinner they were all getting scared. Adam was relieved that they almost had the antidote ready. He pulled Jesse aside before heading back to the lab.  
  
"Jesse."  
  
"What's up, Adam?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you. The information you got off the databases has been tremendous help. We wouldn't be this close to finding the antidote without your help. As always, you come through when we need you. In many ways you are the backbone of this team. The stabilizing influence. I know I don't thank you enough for all your work, and wanted to this time."  
  
The younger man swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat before answering. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. I think I'm close to pinning down Eric."  
  
Adam draped a loose arm around Jesse's shoulders as they continued to the lab.  
  
After another two hours of work Adam breathed a sigh of relief. The antidote was ready. "I have it. Shalimar will be fine."  
  
From nearby Emma stepped over and impulsively hugged him. Jesse's face split in an ear to ear grin. Brennan picked Conner up and spun him around, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Adam quickly prepared the syringe and walked over to the medical bed. They all relaxed after watching the antidote go into her. "Now comes the hard part."  
  
"Waiting?" Asked Conner.  
  
Adam, still smiling, looked down at the boy. "That to. But I was thinking that getting Shalimar to take it easy for at least the next few days is NOT going to be easy. She doesn't like, or believe in, recovery time. At least not for herself. The rest of us she'll give all the time we need and get on us to be careful, but when it's her. . ."  
  
They watched the numbers on the monitors get steadily better and after almost an hour Shalimar woke up.  
  
The first thing she saw was Brennan face. The first thing she felt was his hand gently moving the hair that had fallen in her face as she began to move a bit. The first thing she heard was his voice. "Shhh, take it easy. Don't try to move yet."  
  
Her eyes came fully into focus as the others also gathered around. She managed a small smile for them.  
  
"Water." She softly requested through her dry throat.  
  
"I'll get it," volunteered Conner.  
  
She smiled gratefully at him. While Conner got the water Brennan helped her raise up and rest against him so she would be able to drink. She happily relaxed back against his broad chest, enjoying the fell of the solid muscle and the sound of his heartbeat. He took the cup from Conner and held it to her lips as she drank a little. She was still exhausted and within minutes had fallen asleep again.  
  
"It's normal sleep not the earlier coma. This is a good sigh. Her body needs the rest. So do the rest of us. It's been a long day and it's getting late."  
  
"It's not that late," argued Conner. It would have been more convincing if he hadn't yawned as he finished say it.  
  
"I think Adam's right. Time for you to go to bed. You can help out tomorrow by playing video games or chess with Shal to keep her from being bored while she rests."  
  
"All right," sighed Conner and headed toward his room with Brennan close behind him.  
  
A short time later as Emma was entering her room she saw Brennan leave his. His hair was wet and he wore a tee shirt and sweats, telling her he'd taken a shower and was going to spend the night beside his love. She smiled to herself and slipped into her room to shower and change before going to Adam.  
  
Emma was struck by the difference in Adam's room as she entered. There were candles lit in several places and the nightstand had been cleared of its usual items. A bottle of wine sat there instead, with two glasses beside it.  
  
They sat side-by-side on the edge of the bed and Emma looked at Adam curiously.  
  
"I felt like celebrating. After all there are two reasons, each worthy of celebration."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Shalimar being safe now. And you loving me."  
  
Unable to speak Emma leaned over and kissed him deeply. After they broke the kiss Adam poured them some wine.  
  
"Are you trying to get me drunk and seduce me?" Emma teased.  
  
"Let's see. Wine. Candles. My bedroom. A beautiful woman. It doesn't seem as if I've forgotten anything." Adam teased back.  
  
Emma fell a surge of joy. Adam was usually very serious and she was very pleased that she could get him to relax and joke with her. When they were almost done with the wine Adam leaned forward to kiss Emma and the last of her wine ended up spilling high n her chest. Leaning back a bit Adam saw it flowing down between her breasts.  
  
"Let me get that." He said in a husky tone. Emma dropped her, now empty, glass to the carpet and raised her arms so Adam could remove her shirt for easier access. They spent the night making love and sleeping in each other's arms.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
The first thing Brennan did when he got back to the Medial area was check Shalimar's monitors. He could see a slight improvement in even the half hour he'd been gone. He walked over the bed and kissed her forehead.  
  
Since Shalimar was now recovering and simply sleeping, not in a coma, Brennan climbed onto the medical bed with her; very glad she'd been but on the bed instead of the chair so that there was room for him. He pulled the light blanket back up over them then gently pulled her into his arms, being careful not to wake her. Shalimar responded by snuggling closer.  
  
Brennan stayed awake for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms and knowing that she would be fine.  
  
A few hours later Shalimar woke up to the still unfamiliar, but welcome, fell of being in Brennan's arms. Not wanting to wake him, and with her side still hurting, she slowly turned to look at him. She knew it was a sight she would never tire of. Leaning her head slightly forward she placed a soft kiss on his neck. Feeling completely content she let herself drift back into sleep.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really hadn't planned this story to be so long, but as long as you guys keep enjoying it. . .  
  
Fiery Feral: See, Shal will be fine. I'm also like happy endings. Not all my stories have happy endings, but this on will. I think LOL  
  
The faerie enchantress: Thanks for the feedback. Jealousy will RIP and the story will continue.  
  
Petite Cat: No, I wouldn't kill Shalimar. To many people would then want to kill me. Id have warned you if this was a death fic. Glad you're still liking the story.  
  
Frida Vaccari: Sorry the vote went against the jealousy/ romantic triangle. But I might use you idea as the basis of a future story, if you don't mind. It could be interesting. Thanks for the feedback.  
  
Lornein: I agree with you on the relationship and that Jesse would "step back" if he was interested. So that's how I'm writing it. Thanks for the suggestion and input.  
  
Raquelle: I tried to put a bit more Jesse in for you. I also like him and see him as a very important member of the team. Hope you like it. I have a nice surprise planned for him. Yes, it really is a good one that will make him happy.  
  
Canadian chic14: Thank you. I agree B/S forever. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Brennan woke up slowly. Despite the fact that the medical bed was not designed for comfort he felt very comfortable. He knew that was do to the fact that Shalimar was sleeping in his arms turned towards him with a hand on his chest and one leg slightly entwined with his.  
  
Shalimar woke a few minutes later, to similar feelings of comfort. Hearing footsteps approaching Brennan slipped off of the bed causing Shalimar to groan unhappily; she'd liked him where he was. Brennan leaned down to give her a kiss and pulled back as Adam walked in.  
  
He had a slight smile on his face, thinking of waking up an hour earlier. When he'd given Emma a good morning kiss she'd responded passionately and they'd made love before getting up. Seeing the two he pulled his thoughts back to the present. "How is she?"  
  
"I'm fine, Adam." Shalimar answered, turning her head towards him. She started to sit up and Brennan moved to help and support her. The feral didn't think she needed it, but since it kept her in physical contact with Brennan she accepted it.  
  
"Shal! You're awake!" said Conner happily as he came in and hurried over to her. She smiled at him and reached out to ruffle his hair, already a mess from the nights sleep.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake. I'm also hungry."  
  
"I'll bring you something," called Emma from where she'd just walked in the door. After smiling happily at the recovering feral she left again for the kitchen. Jesse was with her when she returned.  
  
After they ate Brennan carried Shalimar up to her room so she could get cleaned up and change into other clothes. She didn't think she needed to be carried, but again enjoyed being in Brennan's arms too much to protest. The elemental then carried her to the rec room where Conner was waiting. The three watched one of Shalimar's favorite movies, and enjoyed being together. Conner was hoping that since he had 5 days left with them that Shalimar would be fully recovered before he left.  
  
Jesse had returned to the computers and called Adam over. "I think I know where we can find Eric. Found a house in his daughter's name, but she lives in another state. You want us to bring him in?"  
  
"Yes. I think Brennan will even leave Shalimar for a while for this. Take Emma with you as well," he added, remembering his promise to her.  
  
Jesse had been right about Eric's location and they easily cornered him. Emma knocked him out with a psionic blast before Brennan could electrocute him.  
  
The men picked him up roughly and carried him to the Helix. Once they put him in a holding cell in Sanctuary Jesse turned to Adam as all four stood outside the cell door. "Who do you want to question him?"  
  
Adam gave a grim smile. "Let's let Brennan question him. I'm sure he can persuade him to talk."  
  
Brennan got a pleased smirk, and his eyes gleamed dangerously. "Oh, yeah. I'll get him to tell us everything."  
  
"Remember, you're after information, not revenge." Cautioned the older man.  
  
As Brennan returned to the cell Emma came to stand beside Adam. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Brennan is furious with the guy."  
  
"Eric will not talk easily. It *will* take some convincing. We need that information, and I trust Brennan. He may push the line, but he won't cross it."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
He pulled her close and held her for a moment. "Would you feel better if you were in there to keep an eye on things? You could say you're there to sense if he's lying or not."  
  
"No. I'll trust Brennan," replied Emma.  
  
Adam put an arm around her waist and led her away.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Jesse went to let Shalimar know they were back. Seeing that she was tiered he told her to get some rest and took Conner to the computer area with him to show him some more computer work and ideas. Shalimar fell asleep on the coach within moments.  
  
As they walked Conner asked a question. "Is Brennan going to beat that guy up for setting up Adam and Shal?"  
  
"Only if the guy doesn't talk. Brennan might scare him so much that he'll tell him everything before Brennan even lays a hand on him. Just showing some sparks of electricity might do the trick."  
  
Conner knew the answer to his next question, but felt he had to ask anyway. "I can't go watch, can I?"  
  
"NO." Was the forceful answer. "Are you trying to get *me* killed? 'Cause your dad would kill me if I even let you near that cell right now."  
  
"OK. OK. Just thought I 'd ask," muttered Conner.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Brennan stepped into Eric's cell and began the conversation in a deceptively civil tone. "So, Eric, right?"  
  
When Eric remained silent Brennan continued. "You seem to be a little confused. We *aren't* cops, and you *aren't* under arrest. That means you do *not* have the right to remain silent. You do *not* have the right to an attorney. You will *not* been seen in a court of law. In fact, you might never be seen again. But that's up to you. Tell me what I want to know and you might get to live. If you don't tell me you *will* die."  
  
"You're bluffing. Adam isn't a murderer and wouldn't work with one. So why should I talk?"  
  
Brennan sent a jolt of electricity into Eric causing him to nearly double over in pain. "Because that is just the beginning. What I'd really like to do is inject you with your own poison. Then you would know what Shalimar went through. But it wouldn't kill you anyway, would it?"  
  
"No. It's designed for new mutants. It won't kill normal people." Eric almost bragged, feeling like he'd outwitted Brennan.  
  
"So that's why you let them shoot with Adam around. You knew it wouldn't kill him," continued Brennan.  
  
"Yeah. But it would have made him wish it would." Supplied Eric without thinking.  
  
"The only way you could know that is if you tested it on people."  
  
Eric again spoke before thinking it through. "There was an accident."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
  
Brennan gave him an evil grin. "OK, Bright One. Whatever you say." The elemental paused for a beat. "You've already told me plenty. But the really interesting thing is that the poison wouldn't kill you, but you'd wish it had. Now I'm really liking the idea of giving it to you."  
  
Eric's face paled as he realized how much he had let slip in his overconfidence. Seeing that, Brennan smirked and walked toward him. Eric tried to back further away, but was against the wall. Brennan punched him hard in the gut.  
  
"Where is the lab, and the rest of the poison?"  
  
Eric shook his head no.  
  
Brennan gut punched him again, then stepped back. "I think I'll go get that poison now."  
  
As he moved away Eric weakly tried to follow. Brennan turned and used a side-kick to send him back against the wall; its support the only thing that kept him upright.  
  
"You ready to tell me where the lab is?"  
  
"Is your precious little feral dead yet? She should be by now," Eric taunted, trying to keep Brennan in the cell, instead of getting the poison.  
  
Brennan sent another jolt of electricity at him. "She's alive. Since that's the only reason *you're* alive you should thank Adam for finding the antidote."  
  
"If you have the antidote why do you need my lab?"  
  
"So we can destroy the poison. Before it's used on another feral." Brennan explained, in the tone one would use when explaining something to a child- - -or an idiot.  
  
Brennan left and returned a few minutes later holding a syringe with liquid in one hand. Eric tried to move away but Brennan easily caught him and pinned him against the wall. He roughly jabbed the needle into Eric's shoulder. Once the syringe was empty and Brennan released him Eric sank to the floor.  
  
"Tell me where the lab is and I'll give you the antidote."  
  
Desperate for the antidote, Eric talked. "The old clinic near the river. West side of town."  
  
"OK. Good. How many guards?"  
  
"6."  
  
"Who told you about Shalimar?"  
  
"A contact. I don't know her name. We never meet in person. I swear."  
  
"Then how do you know it's a woman?" Brennan wanted to know.  
  
"They way she talks. We use voice scramblers, but you can tell. The things she says, the way she says them. That's all I know. Please. Give me the antidote. My vision's getting blurry and I . . ."  
  
The elemental smirked again. "You don't need an antidote. I just gave you a sedative. If what you say is true I *might* even think about giving you a pain killer when you wake up."  
  
Eric fell unconscious and Brennan left him lying on the floor.  
  
He found Adam and Emma in the computer area with Jesse and Conner. "Good news! I got the location. There are only six guards. It's in that old west side clinic near the river."  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"His contact, the one who told him about Shal, is a woman. That's all he knew. They never met in person. Sorry, Adam."  
  
"It's fine. Even that little bit helps. There aren't to many women at the higher levels, that could access the information. It narrows things down considerably. Why don't you three go take care of that lab? And be careful. Just because we have the antidote doesn't mean you can get yourselves poisoned."  
  
They grinned at him and headed to the Helix. Once inside, and away from Conner, Emma asked the question that had been on her mind. "How did you get him to talk?"  
  
"I gave him a sedative."  
  
"You gave him a sedative, and he talked?" Emma asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I might have forgotten to tell him it was a sedative, not the poison."  
  
Emma reached over and smacked him in the arm.  
  
"Nice work," commented Jesse from the pilots seat.  
  
"Thank you. Now lets go kick some ass."  
  
"You're on!" Jesse called as he piloted the Helix out of Sanctuary.  
  
It didn't take them long to reach their destination and an even shorter time to deal with the guards.  
  
"Now we just have to destroy all this stuff," noted Emma looking around the lab.  
  
"I have an idea," Brennan told her then activated his COM ring. "Adam. We took out the guards and are in the lab. Do you want us to bring any files or samples back?"  
  
"That's a good idea. But after you get the samples and file copies be VERY sure to destroy the rest."  
  
"I had an idea about that. What if I started an electrical fire. In a place this old no one would question it. We could call the fire department to make sure they get here before it spreads."  
  
"All right. But DO NOT make a habit of this."  
  
Jesse was on the computer in into the files within a minute. Brennan helped Emma get samples. Fifteen minutes later they were done. Brennan walked to an electrical outlet that had several things connected.  
  
"This looks like it would overload pretty easy." As he spoke he sent a surge of electricity into the outlet causing it to spark wildly. Soon the papers nearby caught and the fire was started. Once they were sure the lab was completely burned Emma called 911 and reported a fire.  
  
Conner was waiting for them when they returned. They found Adam in the lab and Shalimar with him. Brennan's face paled and he hurried to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine, Bren. I promise. Adam just wanted to give me a last check up to make sure all the poison was gone from my body."  
  
"The news is all good. Shalimar *is* fine. The other piece of good news is that she should now be immune to the poison. If the formula is already out there, Shalimar doesn't need to worry about it."  
  
"That is good news," agreed Brennan as he hugged Shalimar.  
  
"You still need to take it easy for a few days, Shalimar. Don't push yourself. Your body's been though a lot. It needs time to recover," cautioned Adam.  
  
Shalimar didn't look happy, but reluctantly nodded.  
  
That afternoon Jesse and Brennan played basketball while Conner and Shalimar sat watching and calling encouragement to both men. Emma spent the afternoon with Adam in the lab and meditating.  
  
A/N: I tried to keep Brennan in character when he was questioning Eric and at the Lab, but figured he'd me mad enough to revert a bit to how he was when he was a criminal, before he joined the team. What did you guys think? Would anyone mind to much if I killed off Becky so Conner could stay with Brennan? Is so, speak now or forever hold your peace. . . .  
  
Carrot6: I'll try to "cool things down with A/E, but keep the romance. Have one of them realize just how fast things are gong.  
  
Petite Cat: Thank you, again, for the compliments. I'm glad you're liking the story.  
  
Fiery Feral: I'll write as fast as I can. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lornein: THANK YOU!!!! for the idea. Now you've suggested it I love the idea of keeping Conner there with Bren & Shal. As for Becky going away. . . .would her dying work? EVIL LAUGH heh heh heh That would leave it more open for Shal to step in as a mother figure, eventually. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to Lornein for the idea of Becky going away so that Conner could stay in Sanctuary. Since no one cared if she lived. . . bye, bye, Becky. Thanks to everyone for the replies.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Two days later Shalimar was mostly recovered and watched as the men led Eric to the car. They were taking him to another of Adam's contacts who would but him in federal custody. Conner stood on her right, Adam on her left.  
  
Emma was driving the car with Brennan and Jesse sat on either side of Eric. After they left Shalimar followed Adam back into Sanctuary. "Adam, How about I take Conner and go get some Pizza's so we can have lunch when the others get home?"  
  
Seeing Conner's face light up at the idea Adam gave her permission. They left when Jesse called to say they were on the way back and returned with the Pizza's ten minutes after the others arrived home. As they were finishing lunch a call came in. Since in her last call Becky had said she would call again this afternoon Brennan answered it. Conner stood right beside him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, Becky. How are things going?"  
  
"Really well. I'll be back when I expected to. How are things there?"  
  
"They're good. Here's Conner." Brennan handed the phone to Conner. After several minutes of talking she asked to speak to Brennan again.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I was thinking about that school you told me about last time I called, the one your friend Adam said Conner could go to. I think it's a good idea. He needs to spend more time with kids his age and get a good education. I want him to have all the chances I never did. I don't want him living the lives we did."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. I hadn't talked to Conner about it until I knew what you wanted. Do you mind if I tell him about it, or do you want to?"  
  
"Well, since Adam's arranging it, why don't you tell him. That will give him a few days to think about it until I get back, then we can all talk."  
  
"OK. Thanks." Brennan finished, and hung up the phone.  
  
"What hadn't you talked to me about?" Asked Conner.  
  
"Let's go sit down and I'll tell you."  
  
Conner nodded and they went back to sit in the kitchen. "A friend of Adam's is connected to a private school a couple hours drive north of here. He knows how smart you are and will get you into the school if you want to go. It's a very good school and you'd have the best teachers; when you're older, you could go to any other school you wanted to."  
  
"Sounds great. What's the catch?"  
  
"It's one of the schools where you live at the school."  
  
Conner didn't say anything, but looked unhappy at the thought. Brennan tried to reassure him "It's only a couple hours away. You're mom or I could come visit you on the weekend, or you could leave there and come home on most weekends. If anything happened the Double Helix would get me there a lot faster than driving. But you don't have to decide right now. You have time. There is NO rush. Your mom said we can talk about it when she gets back. If you don't want to go this year, maybe next year"  
  
Hearing that Conner relaxed. "OK. I'll think about it. But that's all. I don't want to leave mom. She needs me."  
  
Brennan smiled and pulled his son into a loose hug.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Adam found Emma meditating. Not wanting to disturb her he was about to leave when she spoke. "Adam?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry. I didn't mean to . . . "  
  
"It's fine. I wasn't really able to get into today. What's going on?"  
  
"I got two tickets to the opening of the new exhibit at the Art Gallery. I was hoping you would go with me. We could have dinner as well." As Adam spoke he moved to sit beside her.  
  
Emma smiled. "Our first official date. The Art Gallery sounds nice. When is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow. But right now I'm curious. You said you couldn't get into your meditation. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No. Not really," answered Emma, refusing to meet Adam's eyes.  
  
He reached out and gently tilted her face up to look into her eyes. "Emma, I may not be a psionic, but I know there is something troubling you. Please let me help."  
  
"Everything is to perfect. Shalimar is fine, the poison destroyed. Conner is here with his father. I'm finally with the man I love, and he loves me. I just. . . I'm worried that it can't last. That. . . it will all fall apart. I guess I just need a chance to catch my breath. To be sure this is real."  
  
"You mean our relationship," said Adam, dropping his hand from her face.  
  
Emma nodded slightly, sadly. "I love you, Adam. More than anything. I want ths relationship. But things are moving really fast. Could we. . .slow down, a little."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you."  
  
"You didn't. I was rushing as fast as you were. I don't mean to send mixed signals. I just think I'm getting in a little over my head."  
  
"I understand. We can go out another time if you'd rather."  
  
"I'd like to go on our date, but after . . . "  
  
"You want to say good night."  
  
"Yeah. For a little while. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No. of course I'm not. I'll give you all the time you need," Adam assured her, then pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and relaxed.  
  
They broke apart several minutes later when they heard footsteps. Jesse walked in with an ear-to-ear grin. Shalimar wasn't far behind. "So talk already," she ordered the grinning man.  
  
"I just got a phone call from an old friend. She used to live next door when I was in high school. And she was the stereotype of the "girl next door". Sweet, pretty, and we liked each other. She went off to college, but now she's home and wants to see me. We have a date tomorrow night."  
  
"What's her name?" Emma wanted to know.  
  
"Jill."  
  
"Who's Jill?" Bennan asked as he and Conner walked into the room.  
  
"She was the girl next door, and is now the girl Jesse's going out with tomorrow night," supplied Shalimar.  
  
"Nice work," Brennan congratulated his friend. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"I don't know. That's why I wanted to ask the girls. Where would be a good place?"  
  
Brennan looked over at Shalimar, very interested in her answer. Adam was just as intent on Emma's.  
  
Seeing the men's interest Emma and Shalimar exchanged a look that said: This could be fun.  
  
"I don't know. It can be really romantic if you surprise the girl and take her somewhere she doesn't expect," offered Shalimar.  
  
"There are a lot of choices. It all depends on what Jill likes." Emma gave her opinion in the most innocent tone she could manage.  
  
Seeing that the girls were being purposely unhelpful the men both restrained groans.  
  
"I know this is changing the subject, but we never celebrated Shalimar recovering. And with Conner leaving soon we should all go out for another night of dinner and then a movie."  
  
The others all greed and went to get ready. If possible the night was even more enjoyable for them than the week before. The movie had been a comedy and they all returned home laughing.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Brennan's phone rang at 10:30. For the rest of his life Conner would think of it as THE CALL.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Is this Brennan Mulray?"  
  
"Yes. Who's this?"  
  
"My name is Martin Jensen. I'm Becky's boss. She left us your number to call in case of an emergency. Conner is with you, correct?"  
  
"Yes. He is. What's going on?"  
  
"If you aren't sitting down, you might want to." Martin paused for a brief moment, then continued, "there was a car accident a few hours ago. Becky was killed."  
  
Brennan pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to Conner. "Go see Shalimar. I'll come in a little while."  
  
"Daaaad. What's going on who's on the phone? Is it mom?"  
  
"Conner, please go to Shalimar. I'll explain when get off this call. Go."  
  
Seeing the serious look on his fathers face Conner reluctantly left.  
  
Brennan returned the phone to his ear. "Sorry about that."  
  
"I understand. It was probably smart. I didn't think of the boy being right there listening. Did I hear him call you Dad?"  
  
"Yes. I'm his father."  
  
Knowing how important her son was to Becky, Martin wanted to be sure he would be taken care of. "Will he be staying with you?"  
  
"Yes. He will."  
  
Even over the phone line Martin could hear the determination in the younger man's tone. Since he'd liked Becky he was glad her son would be with his father, not sent into foster care. "We've already arranged for her body to be returned here for burial. She has friends here who can arrange the funeral, unless you would rather do it?"  
  
"No. That's fine. But if you could let me know when it is I'd appreciate it, and will bring Conner."  
  
"Of course. Will you be getting Conner's things from her apartment?"  
  
"Yes. I'll clean out and settle her apartment. If money is needed for the funeral arrangements let me know."  
  
"Of course. I'll go for now, but call you when we have details. I'm sorry for your loss," finished Martin in a sincere tone.  
  
"Thank you. And I am sorry for yours. It's hard losing a friend. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
Brennan hung up the phone and sat there in shock for several minutes. Trying to process and accept the news he'd just received. Trying to figure out how he'd tell Conner. Emma entering the room brought him back to reality. He stood to face her.  
  
"I sensed your pain, and shock, from my room. What happened?"  
  
"There was a car accident this morning. Becky. . ." Brennan's voice faltered. He couldn't bring himself to say the word. To say that she was dead. He somehow felt that would make it real, and he did *not* want it to be real.  
  
"Oh, Brennan. I'm so sorry." Emma walked over and hugged him. "Where's Conner?"  
  
"I sent him to Shal. I didn't want him here while I was getting details."  
  
"That's good. He'll be OK with her. Take your time."  
  
He hugged her close once more then pulled away. "I have to tell him. Let's go. Waiting won't make it easier."  
  
As they walked Emma sent him feelings of comfort and warmth.  
  
Shalimar was worried when Conner came into the dojo where she was beginning a kata. It was an easy one in deference to Adam's order to take things easy. Realizing something was wrong she wanted to go to Brennan, but sensing that his greatest need was for her to care for Conner she took him to the rec room to wait for Brennan.  
  
As they approached the door Brennan stopped. "Thanks, but help Conner. He'll need it more."  
  
Emma nodded and followed him into the room, not surprised that he'd pick up on what she was doing. As she sat in the chair she began directing the feelings of comfort and warmth at Conner.  
  
Shalimar moved to sit on the arm of the couch as Brennan sat on it facing Conner with his back to her.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Brennan tried to break the news gently. "A car accident. It was in New York."  
  
"Mom! Is she hurt? We have to go see her! Make sure she's OK!" Conner started to stand but Brennan gently pulled him back to the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry, son. But it's to late. The accident. . . it, it killed her. She's gone."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
  
"She isn't dead! She can't be!"  
  
Brennan pulled Conner close and he started weakly hitting Brennan's chest as he broke into sobs. Brennan held his son closer and began to rub his back in a comforting gesture.  
  
Shalimar reached out and but her hands on Brennan's shoulders, then slid down to sit behind him. She pulled him slightly back so that he rested against her as she rested her head on his back. As Brennan comforted his son he also drew comfort from Shalimar's presence; the physical contact helped to ground and calm him.  
  
Feeling the young boys pain Emma wanted to take all the pain away, but knew it would be worse for him in the long run if she did. He had to go through the grieving process and deal with this, but she did what she could to dull his pain to bearable levels. Having heard Conner's shouts Jesse and Adam came running into the room then stopped when they saw the scene taking place.  
  
Emma walked over and quietly explained what had happened. After almost half an hour Conner had become emotionally drained, and tired. Emma intensified the felling of tiredness and he drifted off to sleep. Emma pushed him deep enough into it to ensure that he wouldn't have nightmares.  
  
"He'll sleep for several hours. He needs it."  
  
"Thank you," said Brennan before standing and carrying Conner to his room. After lying him on the bed and pulling a light blanket over him Brennan returned to the others.  
  
Emma now sat near Adam, who's arm was around her shoulders as she rested slightly against him, tired after the long and constant use of her powers. Jesse sat in the chair. Shalimar stood as he entered. Not caring what the others thought Brennan walked over and pulled her close. After several minutes Brennan released his hold and the two sat on the couch. Shalimar kept physical contact with him, sensing that it helped him.  
  
Adam broke the silence. "Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
"Not right now, Adam. But I'll let you know. I'm going to need to clear out Becky's apartment and . . . bring Conner''s stuff here. It's not a problem if he stays?"  
  
"No, of course not. I wouldn't expect anything else."  
  
"What about a memorial service. Would you like us to plan one?" offered Emma.  
  
"Thanks, but her friends at work are taking care of that. Martin, her boss, is going to call me with the details. Mostly Conner's going to need us all."  
  
"We'll be here for him, and you," promised Jesse.  
  
Brennan smiled gratefully at his best friend; the smile was small, but genuine.  
  
"I need to go call Jill, to cancel our date."  
  
"No. You don't need to do that. Thanks, but I think some time alone would be a good tonight."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
"OK. But call if there's anything I can do."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Felling Brennan's growing need to be lone Emma caught Jesse's attention and nodded toward the door. She then began to leave, as did Adam. "You know where to find us when you're ready." She said quietly as they left.  
  
"Do you want me to go too?"  
  
Brennan didn't say anything but reached over and lifted her into his lap. As he hugged her close tears began to fall on her shoulder. She again began to rub his back in a soothing gesture. After almost twenty minutes they moved so that Brennan was lying with his head in Shalimar's lap. She slowly ran a hand through his hair. He eventually dozed off; mentally and emotionally exhausted.  
  
The three went to the kitchen and sat around the table.  
  
"I'm still not sure if I should go tonight."  
  
"Brennan waws being honest about some time alone. He'll also need some time with Conner. And Shalimar will be here."  
  
"So you think we should also still go out tonight?"  
  
"Yes. He'll need us in the next few days, and weeks, but tonight he needs his son, and Shalimar. He doesn't want us to see him break down."  
  
"I think Emma is right. And tonight Conner is going to need his dad. Let's give them some space."  
  
A/N:  
  
Raquelle: Thank you. Hope this didn't disappoint.  
  
Lornein: Hope you liked how I handled getting rid of Becky. I couldn't make it to painful a death for Conner's and Brennan's sake. Thanks again for the idea and reviews.  
  
Carrot6: Yes. Cooling down, but still together. Glad you're liking it. Conner will call Shal mom, but not for a while.  
  
Petite Cat: Sorry I forgot to write that hug scene. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks for the input on Brennan. I was a bit worried about that.  
  
Canadian chic 14: Yes, it will help Bren and Shal get closer. Thank you.  
  
Faerie enchantress: No, not the end yet. A few more chapters. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Jesse stopped by the dojo where Shalimar had eventually taken Brennan. She knew from experience that the physical exercise of sparring might help him work out some of the anger and pain he was feeling. Brennan had agreed, knowing that she was good enough to avoid being hurt even if he lost control, which he felt on the edge of doing. He was stronger and had the height weight advantage, but she had the edge on speed and agility. It made them an even match.  
  
They paused when Jesse entered the room. "You sure it's not a problem if I leave?"  
  
"No, Jess. I think it'll be easier on Conner tonight to have fewer people around. I'll be fine."  
  
"I do have one piece of news before I go. I checked the records and Becky listed you as Conner's father on his birth certificate; so there won't be any legal problems with you having custody. Remember, the deal was that you'd call if you needed anything."  
  
"I remember. . . and, thanks for the information. Have good time. Jill deserves it for putting up with you."  
  
"Ha, ha" Jesse retorted as he turned to leave, glad his friend was able to joke, at least a little. It made him feel better about leaving.  
  
Emma and Adam had already come by and had a similar conversation.  
  
After they finished the workout and showers Shalimar went to cook some dinner while Brennan went to wake up Conner. He had to admit that he did feel a little less on edge after the intense sparring session.  
  
He sat down on he edge on his son's bed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Conner. Hey, son. Time to get up."  
  
Conner slowly opened his eyes. "Dad? I had a really bad nightmare. Mom, was in an accident. . . and. . . it wasn't a nightmare?" Conner finished, having read the truth in his fathers eyes.  
  
"No, it wasn't. I'm sorry. I wish it was a nightmare, but that was real." Brennan reached over and hugged Conner close. Conner wrapped his arms tightly around his father.  
  
"I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Well, that has to be a first. I'm not very hungry either, but both of us need to get some food. Shalimar's cooking dinner and it would hurt her feelings if we don't eat." Brennan added that last part knowing that Conner liked Shalimar, and wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. He hoped it would be enough to convince Conner to eat.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her feelings. I guess I could eat a little," agreed Conner.  
  
"Thanks. Let's go see what she's made," said Brennan as he stood up and swung Conner to the floor.  
  
Knowing that neither of the men would feel much like eating Shalimar had fixed soup and gotten out the fresh French bread. Dinner was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Shalimar was pleased to see both of the guys eat a decent amount.  
  
After eating Shalimar started to clean up, and knowing Conner needed some time alone with his father, she told Brennan she'd be in the computer room if he needed her.  
  
Brennan and Conner went and sat together in "living" area. Conner finally got the courage to ask something that had been on his mind. "What's going to happen to me? Am I going to stay here with you?"  
  
"Yes. If that what you want."  
  
"It is. But how can I mean, we know you're my dad, but. . . "  
  
"Your mom." Brennan paused to swallow the lump in his throat then continued, "took care of that. On your birth certificate I'm listed as your father, so everyone knows you're my son. There won't be any problems."  
  
Conner let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"When you're ready we'll go get all your stuff and bring it here."  
  
Conner nodded. Then asked something else he'd been worried about. "I know mom did some bad stuff, but do you think she's in heaven?"  
  
Brennan was quick to reassure his son. "I'm sure she is. She's up there watching you, and she still loves you."  
  
They continued to talk for a while before Conner asked if they could watch "Pretty Woman" which had been Becky's favorite movie. Conner went and asked Shalimar to join them while Brennan made popcorn.  
  
After the movie Brennan took Conner to his room then went back to Shalimar. She was sitting on the couch and he pulled her into his lap when he sat down. She responded by nestling into him. "You know what I'd really like to do right now, Shal? Get drunk out of my mind."  
  
"Then you'd just have to deal with the emotions, and a hangover, in the morning. And you're to smart for that. You know it won't solve the problem. You are *not* going to dive into the bottle."  
  
"I know. I also have to take care of Conner. So there's no way."  
  
Shalimar turned her head slightly to kiss his neck as a "reward". Brennan tilted his head the other direction to give her better access and encourage her to continue, which she happily did.  
  
"You're trying to keep me distracted aren't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Is it working?" She asked against his throat.  
  
"Yeeesss. But . . . " Shalimar pulled back, but remained in his arms. "Sorry. I didn't mean to push things."  
  
"I know, and you weren't. I just don't want you to fell like you have to do that. I don't want to use you because I'm hurting." Brennan tried to explain, wanting her to understand.  
  
"You aren't. You need someone right now."  
  
Brennan interrupted. "I don't need someone. I need *you*. To be honest it scares me that I need someone. I'm really not used to that. But I do need you, and I don't mean just tonight. I mean I need you in my life. Even if we were never together again, I would still need you. But, as much as I need you right now, we'll only make love tonight if it's what you want." He needed to be sure she understood. She did.  
  
"I was the one starting things. You should know I wouldn't do that if it wasn't what I wanted. It's not like making love with you is a hardship duty; or something I don't want to do. I also need you, and it scares me too. A lot. But we'll work it out. Tonight, you need to be reminded that you're alive, and be distracted from the pain. It's a normal reaction. I was looking up things on grief and how people react to loss while you were with Conner. You aren't using me. Please don't think that. I went through the same thing when Richard died, but at the time, I didn't have anyone I could turn to, not like that. I love you and want to help you; and if that means I get to make love with you, all the better."  
  
"I will never know what I've done to deserve you. I'm sorry you had to go through it alone after Richard. I promise you will never have to go through anything alone again."  
  
"I wasn't really alone, nnot completely. I had you guys. It helped a lot. And I didn't have a child with Richard like you and Becky did."  
  
Brennan hugged her closer and kissed her forehead. Later, in his room, when they made love Shalimar could feel the near desperation in him and accepted it. The second time Brennan made sure it was slow and sweet, being extra gentle with Shalimar. They fell asleep with his head on her chest and his arm around her. Her arm was also wrapped around him.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
As Jesse saw Jill he looked her over to see if she'd changed. He was relieved to see she hadn't dyed her long strawberry-blonde hair. The blue eyes were the same as he remembered. His gaze slowed as he took in her slim but nicely curved figure. When he looked up to meet her eyes he realized she was also looking him over.  
  
"It's good to see you, Jill."  
  
"You too, Jess, You too." They hugged then he held open the car door for her to get in. He'd decided to take Shalimar's advice and surprise Jill. He drove to the cities amusement park. It had been where they went on their first date as teenagers.  
  
When she saw their destination she looked over at him. "You remembered."  
  
"Hard to forget a perfect night," he told her and smiled.  
  
As they walked through the Park he stopped her by one of the game booths. "You to old for stuffed animals?"  
  
"Not if you want to win one for me," she replied, grinning.  
  
10 minutes later they walked away from the booth with the largest stuffed bear available.  
  
They stopped for food and told each other what they knew of mutual friends and laughed about old times. Jesse realized how long it had been since he'd been able to relax so completely.  
  
As they rode the Ferris wheel Jill looked over at Jesse. "So you want to tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
"Sorry," Jesse replied in an apologetic tone.  
  
"I take that as a no."  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"Yes," she answered with a nod; seeing that he needed to talk about it.  
  
"My best friend, Brennan, was seeing this girl, Becky, a long time ago. They broke up and he didn't see her for years. Then a few months ago they met again." Jesse paused in the story to think how to explain things, and decided to keep it simple. "When they'd broken up she'd been pregnant, Bren didn't know that though. So she shows up with their son. The father-son connection was there and the two bonded very quickly. A little over a week ago she had to go on a business trip and Conner, their boy, came to stay with Brennan. I've gotten to know him and he's a great kid. Very smart. Anyway, there was a car accident this morning and. . . Becky was killed."  
  
Jill reached out and put her hand on Jesse's. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thanks. The thing is I really can't grieve much. I'd never really gotten to do more than just meet her. But I feel really bad for Conner. He's had a though life and didn't deserve this. The poor kid. And it's hitting Brennan hard too."  
  
"Well, at least they have each other. I mean, what if the accident had happened a few months before they met again? Conner would be an orphan. Instead he has a father who loves him and can take care of him."  
  
"You're right. That is the one *good* thing about this entire mess. Thanks for listening. Brennan made me promise not to get you depressed." Jesse leaned over and kissed her. They continued the kiss until the Ferris wheel came to a stop.  
  
A few hours later Jesse walked her up to her apartment. "We should do this again. Well, maybe not the amusement park again, but. . . "  
  
Jill was in complete agreement. "Yes. We should. How about I call you in a few days. We can do something next week end maybe."  
  
"Sounds good. I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too. Night."  
  
"Night he whispered into her mouth as he began kissing her goodnight. Jill felt her knees wobbling when he pulled away from the kiss. Damn, she thought, I'd forgotten just how good he was. She finally managed to open her door and go inside as he began to leave; already looking forwad to seeing him again soon.  
  
Jesse was also thinking about the kiss and when he could see her again. Being at the amusement park and then kissing her had brought u pall the old memories and emotions. He hoped things would work out this time.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
Adam looked down at the woman by his side. He still found it hard to believe that she was here with him. That she loved him. Emma was entranced by the picture in front of them. It was a seascape of exceptional beauty. Done as a sunset the colors were vivid, but the painting had an almost sad feeling to it.  
  
Feeling his eyes on her Emma looked up at Adam questioningly.  
  
"So I take it this one is your favorite?"  
  
"So far, but we aren't done yet. Which is your favorite?"  
  
"They're all very good, but I haven't found a favorite yet. Shall we continue? Or are you sill looking at the painting?"  
  
"Let's keep going. But would you mind if we came past here again on the way out?"  
  
"Of course not." Emma leaned into him and raised up on her toes a little to give him a kiss on the cheek. After the kiss he put an arm around her waist and led her towards the next paining.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here. I'm enjoying it, and being with you."  
  
"It's my pleasure. I'm glad we could still come. I. . . that. . ."  
  
"Don't worry. I know what you mean. Brennan wanted us to do this. He wouldn't want us to ruin the evening by feeling guilty. Neither would Conner."  
  
Adam had to agree with that. "No I suppose not. Especially Conner, since he's the one who helped get us together."  
  
"Remind me to thank him for that."  
  
They both chuckled.  
  
After leaving the Art Gallery Adam led Emma to a restaurant that was across the street. Once they'd ordered their food Adam looked over to Emma. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
As Emma had expected, Adam was a skilled dancer. Both noticed a few looks others gave them, but choose to ignore them. Their relationship was no one else's business. They returned to the table only when the food was brought out.  
  
Having discovered that they had similar taste in artwork they continued the discussion they'd begun earlier in the evening. Time past quickly and neither was ready to return to Sanctuary by the time they were finished eating.  
  
"You're sure you aren't mad that I want to slow things down a bit?"  
  
Hearing her very real worry Adam reached over and took her hand. "Of course not. Why would you think that? Please, tell me."  
  
Emma looked up to meet his eyes. "Because of what happened with the first boy I fell in love with. We were in high school. We'd started kissing and he wanted to take things further. I told him I wasn't ready; that we should slow down. He said that I didn't really love him and broke up with me."  
  
"And broke your heart."  
  
Emma smiled sadly. "Yeah. So. . . "  
  
"Emma, I love you. And I now you love me. You've let me feel that when we've been together. He was a boy, and he was trying to manipulate you. It was him who didn't love you. We'll make love again when you're ready, not before. You're more than worth the wait."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Adam held out his hand, Emma took it and followed him back to the dance floor. It was nearly an hour before they left.  
  
As they walked through Sanctuary Emma focused her thoughts on Adam so she would pick up any stray emotions from Shalimar or Brennan. She wanted to respect their privacy, and wasn't sure she could take anymore today. Helping Brennan and Conner earlier had taken a toll. She had been enjoying the time with Adam so much that she'd ignored it earlier.  
  
They stopped outside her room. "So if we're saying good night, doesn't that require a good night kiss?"  
  
Adam pulled her close and gave her a deep and intense kiss, which she happily responded to. After a few very long moments they pulled slightly away.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Emma."  
  
"Good night, Adam," she replied before going into her room.  
  
A/N: Next Chapter will be the funeral, etc. Then maybe one more chapter after that left. . . . Then on to my new story.  
  
Lornein: You're welcome. I tend to agree with your opinion on her, which I why I killed her but I think she really did love Conner and he loved her.  
  
Petite Cat: No I don't think any of us love Becky. Thanks you for the wonderful feedback.  
  
Fiery Feral: Getting a lot of reviews inspires me to write so the credit for the frequent posting goes to you guys. Thanks.  
  
Raquelle: I had to let Jesse have a good date. He's had such bad luck I thought he deserved a break. Thank you.  
  
Faerie enchantress: Thanks.  
  
Jedi knight 4: I love the idea of Conner being kidnapped. Thanks. But it will have to be in a sequel. The poor kid couldn't take much more for a while. I'm going to have him end up at the school Adam's friend runs and he could be kidnapped from there. Thanks for the input. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Brennan held Conner's small hand in his as they walked to the graveside. On his left was Shalimar. Adam and Emma where behind him. He saw Jesse walking up to them with a woman he assumed to be Jill beside him. It's supposed to be raining, he thought; it's always raining at funerals on TV. He was glad that the sun shining gave him an excuse to where dark sunglasses.  
  
Martin moved away from the others as he saw a group approaching. He easily recognized Conner, and paused to look at the man who was obviously his father. They had the same dark hair and he thought that as Conner grew he might look a lot like the man. He was relieved to see that Conner would have others, besides his father, to help him through this.  
  
"Hello, Conner."  
  
"Hi, Martin. This is my dad, Brennan."  
  
Martin nodded, but did not extend his hand since Brennan still had Conner's hand in his and would not be able to return the gesture.  
  
"Thank you for arranging this. I know it would mean a lot to Becky. These are some friends of mine. Shalimar, Adam, Emma, Jesse and Jill." Each acknowledged him as their name was mentioned.  
  
"Nice to meet you. It's almost time to start."  
  
The service itself was short and simple. Brennan was pleased by that; knowing it was what Becky would have wanted. Shalimar said nothing, but stayed at his side, her hand in his. Emma was again sending a sense of comfort to Conner, trying to help him through the ordeal. Adam noticed Emma's distraction, and realizing what she was doing felt a surge of love at her gentle heart. Jesse was glad to be here for his best friend, and the young boy he was beginning to think of as almost a nephew. He figured it fit since he and Brennan were, in all the ways that mattered, brothers. He was also glad to have Jill with him. Jill was glad Jesse wanted her here with him, and felt great sympathy for the young boy who'd just lost his mother. After the service many of Becky's co-workers and met Conner and stopped to talk with him briefly before leaving. Finally only the members of Mutant X were left.  
  
Jesse looked at the others. "Guys, I 'd like you to meet Jill, a good friend of mine."  
  
"Jill this is Adam."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Adam extending his hand.  
  
"You too," she replied shaking it.  
  
"With him is Emma."  
  
Since her right hand was in Adam's left hand she didn't shake hands but smiled warmly at Jill. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, Emma."  
  
"The little devil is Conner," Jesse said, directing a smile at the boy.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello, Conner. I'm very sorry about your mother," Jill told him in complete sincerity.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And then there's Brennan and Shalimar."  
  
"My sympathy."  
  
"Thank you," replied Brennan, just as Conner had.  
  
"Good to meet you Jill. Jesse's been telling us all about you, and it's all good," Shalimar greeted the other woman. Seeing how happy getting to see her again had made Jesse she already liked the woman.  
  
"If you don't have other plans we were going to get some lunch. Would you like to join us?" Invited Emma.  
  
"That sounds good. I am stating to get hungry."  
  
"And you can tell us stories about Jesse in High School," added Shalimar.  
  
"I'm suddenly not feeling like eating," groaned Jesse.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell them everything," Jill teased him.  
  
Lunch was subdued, but enjoyable. They all ended up liking Jill and hoping things would work for her and Jesse. Jill enjoyed getting to know them and understood why Jesse cared for them so much. She was glad he'd found friends and acceptance of his gifts. She'd learned of his powers years before, and still thought they were amazing.  
  
That evening after Conner was in bed, exhausted from an emotionally draining day, Adam called the others together in the rec room.  
  
"I got a call from my friend. I know this is really bad timing Brennan, but he said that if you want Conner to go to the school this year he needs an answer soon."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea right now."  
  
Emma agreed, "He's just lost his mother. To be taken away from Brennan right now would be very hard on him. He's a strong kid, but still a kid, and fragile. He needs to be with Brennan for a while. I could sense earlier that his great fear is that he'll lose his father as well."  
  
"Adam, can your friend get a copy of what they'll be learning this year?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Why?"  
  
"Well, we could get the books he needs and teach him here. Between us there isn't much we can't help him with," Jesse explained his idea.  
  
Shalimar spoke up. "That would let us make sure he's ready for the school, next year; if that's what he, and Brennan, want then. Good idea, Jess."  
  
"I think that might work. Would it be a problem, Adam?" Asked Brennan.  
  
"I'll have to check, but I don't think so."  
  
"Thanks, Adam. Thanks all of you. It really helped Conner to have you guys there. And. . . well, it helped me too."  
  
"Anytime, brother."  
  
Emma didn't say anything but walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"You've done a lot for the team, and for each of us." Adam reminded him.  
  
Shalimar smiled up at him. "You can thank me later."  
  
Jesse rolled his eyes at that.  
  
Emma and Adam turned to leave. When they reached her room Emma looked up at Adam with uncertain eyes.  
  
"What is it Emma?"  
  
"Will you hold me tonight? Just, hold me? I don't really feel like being alone."  
  
"Of course," he answered. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Adam kissed her forehead and left for his room.  
  
Jesse walked into the hall just in time to see Emma go into her room and Adam walk further down to his. Having been so distracted with Shalimar getting hurt and then Jill he hadn't noticed the difference in the relationship and thought nothing of it. That night he dreamed of Jill.  
  
A short time later Emma rested her head on Adam's shoulder and fell asleep, at peace with him being near. Adam drifted off soon after, thankful that Emma had such trust in him.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
As they entered his room Shalimar turned to Brennan. "So are you going to thank me now?"  
  
"Yes," he said into her mouth as he kissed her. "You've been tense the last few days. How about a massage?"  
  
"Full body?" She asked in a low, husky voice.  
  
"Full body," he assured her.  
  
By half way through the massage Brennan was wondering who was enjoying the massage most, her, or him. He loved the chance to touch her as he wanted and feeling her smooth skin under his hands. Shalimar thought she was in heaven and occasionally let out a soft moan that sounded almost like a purr. Much later they both fell asleep together completely happy. Brennan had even managed to forget his grief for while.  
  
A/N: One chapter left. Then I'll start posting my next story. I promise ot came back to this and do a sequel with Conner. And more B/S A/E  
  
Fiery Feral: I think never ending stories are why we need sequels. Hope you'll like the ending.  
  
Lornein: Thanks. I really don't miss Becky much, (OK at all) and Brennan's going to recover fast with Shal's help. So will Conner. I'm flttered you'd watch the episode again because of my story.  
  
Sassy: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and everyone who stuck through the entire story.  
  
It had been a month since Conner had come to visit and over two weeks since Becy's death. Life had returned to normal, for the most part. Conner still had an occasional nightmare, but they were becoming less frequent.  
  
Adam found Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Conner in the dojo. Brennan was giving Conner another martial arts lesson while Shalimar and Jesse sparred.  
  
"Brennan, there should be a package waiting for you at the post office. You'll need to go pick it up this afternoon."  
  
"What package?"  
  
"Well, it's actually for Conner. From the school."  
  
Conner's face lost some of it's color. "You mean that school we talked about. . . before. I'm going?" He asked in fear.  
  
Brennan quickly knelt on one knee to look his son in the eyes. "Not until next year. The package should be the books you need so that we can teach you here at Sanctuary this year."  
  
"So you aren't sending me away?" Conner asked, wanting, needing, to be sure.  
  
"No. Of course not. And you won't have to next year if you really don't want to, but I think it would be a good idea. In a year, not now. And we'll come visit and you can come back here and visit. We'll still see each other all the time. But for right now you aren't going anywhere." Brennan tried to reassure Conner. It worked and Conner relaxed; the blood returned to his face.  
  
Shalimar walked up and ruffled Conner's hair. "We want you here with us for a while. That way we can have you all to ourselves instead of having to share you with all the friends you're going to make at school."  
  
He grinned up at her, then looked back to his father. "Can I come with you to get the books?"  
  
"Sure. After our lesson. We can get lunch while we're out."  
  
Conner looked up at Shalimar. "Want to come with us?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Brennan stood back up and smiled at her over Conner's head. He'd been relieved at the bond he'd seen developing between his son and the woman he loved. He wanted them to be a family one day in the future, but knew it wasn't the right time yet.  
  
Shalimar was also pleased. She knew how much Conner meant to Brennan, and that their relationship could be in trouble if Conner couldn't accept her. From him getting them together she didn't think it would be a problem, but worried that Becky's death might have changed things, but it hadn't seemed to. If anything he seemed to be looking toward her as something of a mother figure. She knew it would be a very long time before he called her Mom, if he ever did; but she didn't mind, her feral nature had given her the patience required of predators and she'd slowly learned to apply it in other areas. She also wanted time to get used to the relationship. Being a mother was a somewhat frightening prospect, mostly because she hadn't been close to her mother since childhood and had no example.  
  
"So how is this going to work with you guys teaching me?" Asked Conner a couple hours later as they ate lunch.  
  
"Well, Jesse will teach you computers and math. Adam can teach you science and history. I'll take the reading and writing classes. Shalimar can teach you about plants, animals and the outdoors. Emma will help you with Social Studies and understanding people. I know a lot of this sounds pretty advanced, but we'll make sure to keep things so that you understand. Considering how smart you are, that won't be a problem."  
  
Conner beamed at the compliment. "Sounds great. You guys won't give me a ton of home work, will you?" Asked Conner in a teasing voice.  
  
Shalimar teased him back. "We'll give you so much home work you'll drown in it."  
  
He groaned dramatically and then went back to eating.  
  
That evening when they opened the box as a group they discovered that the teachers editions (with the answers) had been sent for the adult members of Mutant X. Each took the appropriate books and began to plan how to help Conner. Adam, having spent his life in research, found himself looking forward to a bit of teaching. Especially with a student as smart as Conner. Jesse discovered that he'd already, informally, taught Conner much of what he needed to know about the computer class. He was sure they'd be ahead of it by the following year, since he had no intention of restricting Conner to the class material if he was ready for more. Emma and Shalimar got together to look over their material. Brennan was pleased that he'd have a chance to share his love of reading with his son.  
  
The End. . . . For now  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's stuck through to the end. I'll start thinking about the sequel. But I do have another story I'll be posting first. Hope you'll like it.  
  
Fiery Feral: Thanks, yet again. I'll start posting the new story by the end of the week. Glad you liked this one.  
  
Frida: I'm going to have Conner begin to call Shal "Mom" in the sequel. I figured it would be WAY to soon for that in this story.  
  
Petite Cat: I can't seem to do a story that's not B/S, so yeah, I admit, the next one is. I'll try to get to work on the sequel. Thanks for the compliment. Hey, at least Becky will be gone in it. . . . he he he  
  
Lornein: Sorry, it took longer to post. I had a hard time ending the story. Thanks.  
  
Black Panther: Thank you for the honest opinion. I'll keep it in mind for the next stiry.. It will be a Jesse/Emma pairing, so I hope you'll like it better. I think I did OD a bit on the romance in this one.  
  
Carrot: Glad you liked it. Thanks. To bad the series ended the possibility of A/E. OH well, that's why we write the stories we want to. 


End file.
